


My Lord

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musing of a loyal servant</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

My lord is tender  
when he's pleased.

He's loving  
when the night is near.

He's caring  
when no one is here.

And sometimes  
I love him as well.


End file.
